Beloved
by Lexy4KagInu
Summary: Kagome Higurashi is a princess in feudal Japan. When she turns eight teen, her parents set out to find her a prince to marry. But no one knows that the beloved princess has her eye on a lonely peasant boy from outside of her kingdom.
1. Happy Birthday

**Beloved**

_**Summary: **__Kagome Higurashi is a princess in feudal Japan. When she turns eight teen, her parents set out to find her a prince to marry. But no one knows that the beloved princess has her eye on a lonely peasant boy from outside of her kingdom._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. The only thing about this story that I own is the plot. If I owned Inuyasha, it would still be running in America and I would flip out and cry, but you don't see me doing that.

**Note: **For _now,_ every character in the story is human. But there are still demons in feudal Japan.

* * *

"Lady Kagome? It's time for you to wake! You've got a big day today." one of the servants called from the door. Kagome groaned in irritation. She had not gotten good sleep last night because her parents kept her up giving her the talk of birds and bees. She already knew pretty much everything there is to know about sex. But they were preparing her for what she would be going through for the next couple months.

It was Princess Kagome's eighteenth birthday today, and she was officially a woman—besides getting her period. When a village girl turned eighteen, she and her family were to chose the right man for her to marry and have kids. But it was a bit different for Kagome, being the princess. She and her parents had to write letters to other ruling families announcing that she was ready to be married. If the other family had a son that was older than seventeen, the family would reply and the ruling families would arrange a date for the young prince and princess to meet. If the prince accepted her, they'd arrange a wedding.

But the princess had no say in whether or not she wanted to marry him, which was why Kagome found the wedding process unfair.

Kagome always wondered why her father chose to marry her mother, but then again, they were just the same. Kagome loved both of her parents dearly, but they were truly cruel people. They always sentenced the innocent to death, or to spend the rest of their lives locked up. Their was always some knew wacky law to be added, and anyone who didn't follow the laws were slayed. There were many cruel punishments to come up with.

"Give me a minute," Kagome grumbled sleepily. She sat up slowly yawning and cracked her knuckles. She was also happy about turning eighteen because she with her being a woman, she would be queen soon, and she was old enough to make laws. She could prohibit cruel punishments, and make her kingdom a happier place. At least four people were executed every week.

She slowly slid her door open and smiled at her favorite servant. Sango was Kagome's personal maid and also a dear friend to Kagome. They grew up together. Sango used to live in high class families as well, but her parents were killed in a war against demons. Only Sango and her kid brother, Kohaku, who was also a servant, survived. They were considered lower class now, because all of there money was gone. But Kagome's family was generous enough to offer them hospitality, if they served for them. Sango had been serving Kagome since they were nine years old.

With demon attacks increasing by the month, Kagome and her friends and other villagers—mainly men—were trained to defend them self. Kagome was trained by a master archer named Kaede, who also served the village as a doctor. Sango and Kohaku were trained to fight with and without weapons. Kagome's younger brother was only twelve. So he was a year too young to fight.

"Good morning." Kagome said, rubbing her eyes and yawning again.

"Good morning." Sango smiled. "Your mother and father are having breakfast right now. Toast and tea. Would you like me to pick out your outfit and help you change?"

"I appreciate the help, but no thanks. I'm just gonna eat." she pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Sango's eyes softened. She hated being a nag to Kagome as much as Kagome hated to hear it.

"But you would make your mother angry if you don't dress for meals."

"I know." Kagome smiled. "But I'm going to be pre-queen today and I can start making some rules of my own. Why should I put on a big, fancy gown if I'm just going to get bread crumbs all over it?" Sango only smiled. Kagome smiled back and started to walk away.

"Oh, Kagome?"

She turned. "Yes?"

Sango smiled widely. "Happy Birthday."

"Thank you." Kagome said and headed downstairs.

From the time she was able to walk (which was a year old) until she could talk, (which was two and a half) she'd been trying to memorize her castle. It was massive. There were at least eleven bed chambers. Three restrooms, a basement, a courtroom, two ballrooms, a large dinning room, a throne room and a dungeon which was next door to the basement. And maybe even some more rooms that Kagome had never been in.

Surely enough, her family was in the dinning room relaxing in their morning dresses. They all looked up at her entrance and told her happy birthday. Sango was right, Kagome's mother eyed her like an alien through the whole breakfast session.

"Thanks for the toast." Kagome kissed Kohaku on the cheek. "It was good."

"I didn't make it, but your welcome. And Happy Birthday." Kohaku smiled, bowed and walked away.

"So, Kagome," Karori, Kagome's mother said, "your father and I were talking last night about the first family for you to write to. The Onigumo family's son is available and your father and I have met him before. Two years ago during the summer. Naraku is a nice boy."

"He looked like a demon in the face," Souta, Kagome's brother whispered. Kagome giggled under her breath and turned to her mother.

"Relax, Mom. It's my birthday today. Let's not get all serious about husbands today, okay? I just want to relax and party for today. We can write letters tomorrow."

"Kagome, getting married is serious." Akira, Kagome's father, stated. "Partying isn't everything. At least brainstorm ideas on what to tell the Onigumo family."

"I'll verbally brainstorm. I don't feel like writing right now." Kagome swished her tea around in her cup. Her parents glared at her and Souta laughed quietly at his sister's ability to sass her parents without showing discomfort from their glares. She took everthing in so cooly, which was why everyone in the village loved her so much. She was a free spirited, happy-go-lucky person. And not to mention how beautiful she was.

Any prince would be very lucky to have her. Kagome's beauty was part of the reason why so many people loved her. She had dark eyes and long raven hair and a very pretty face. No one could really describe her body because she's usually wrapped in thick kimonos. The only people who've recently seen her nude in her feminine form were herself, her mother and Sango. Anyone caught peeping on her while she changed or bathed would be executed. It was one of the laws her parents made.

"Well let's hear it." Karori said, sounding angry.

"_Hello, Onigumo's. Kagome, here. I'm not really interested in your son because I don't know him. Therefore, have fun searching for a new bride, because girls this hot with this much class don't come easily_." she stated. Souta fell off his chair, still laughing. "Then I'll sign my name at the bottom, but I'll dot the _I_'s in Higurashi with broken hearts."

"Kagome, you must take this seriously. No man will want to marry and irresponsible wench." Akira spat.

"How dare you call me a wench? I am _very _responsible. It's just that I'm finally voicing my opinions, now that I'm old enough to. I don't like the way this country is being ran, and I don't like your attitude, Father. My plans for this town are going to change. Laws will be taken down. There's more cruelty than freedom."

"Name one law your mother and I have made that you would consider _cruel_."

"Executing people for stealing. Why not just lock them up for a couple weeks? Locking people up for the rest of there lives and then leaving their bodies there when they die. You can lock them up for about a year and have a funeral for them when they do die. Chopping off the hands of small children when they disobey the laws. I'll bet they'd rather be spanked by their own parents instead of being abused by the people they look up to!"

"They only asked for one, but that's a hefty list. And good reasonning." Souta said quietly.

"Mind your business, Souta." Akira said curtly.

"Don't talk to my brother that way." Kagome snapped in a lower voice.

"People deserve those punishments, dear. It's what keep others from doing bad things. They know they'll be tortured." Karori said quietly.

"They don't deserve it. The sooner you realize that, the sooner we can get this strict ruling issue back on track, homie."

"Our strict ruling isn't the issue. You getting married is." Akira yelled. He was even more strict about the whole wedding process than Karori was.

"Well, when I meet Naraku, I'll write the letter. I'm not going to arrange a wedding with a man I've never met."

"What is with you today? You act like this isn't a big deal."

"_Today_ is my birthday. My party day. I'm have a party tonight and all villagers are invited to come to it. I'm going to have my first glass of wine and dance and have fun. Tomorrow, when I wake up with a skull bashing hangover, I'll be pissed enough to actually lift a finger and write my letter." she said sarcastically.

"You wench." Akria seethed, gripping the table clothe.

"I'm gonna get dressed and go out on the town. Don't bother me. My birthday only just started and I'm already pissed off." she stood and started to leave the room. "Oh yeah! I'm allowed to say bad words now. I want to say my first curse word in front of my parents." She cleared her throat. "Bitch." she said and ran off laughing hysterically. Of course it wasn't her first curse word. Her and Souta used foul language behind their parent's backs since Souta knew how to talk.

* * *

"Kagome, you looked stunning!" Sango laughed as Kagome whirled for her in her new birthday kimono. It was yellow with sparkling orange stars on it. The hems were orange as well. It was a rather small kimono that hugged her body. The sleeves weren't as wide as the one in her other thousand kimonos. And it was almost up to her knees. Her hair was in a fancy chignon with her bangs swooping down the left side of her forehead and tucked behind her ear.

"Thank you." she bowed politely.

"Absolutely gorgeous." she whistled. Kagome giggled.

"I can't wait to show it off. Sango, will you come with me? We can dress you up to. You don't think I'd let you miss my party, do you? It's no party without you and Kohaku."

"Of course I'll go!" Sango beamed. "Will you let me wear one of your fashion kimonos?"

"Which one?"

"The pink one. It's my favorite and it's beautiful on you."

"Then it'll be beautiful on you too." Kagome beamed. Sango laughed and played with the ties of the kimono. Kagome helped her put it on.

"And you say I'm stunning." Kagome shook her head. "You look better in it than I do."

Sango rolled her eyes. "Stop lying."

"I'm not lying. You ready?"

"Yeah. Let's go."

They headed to the dinning room to announce that they were leaving. They were excused and they left through the front gates. Kagome brought a small bag of invitations. As she handed them to children and families, they all thanked her and wished her a happy birthday. The town was usually in a good mood when Kagome strolled through. They all promised to attend her party.

When Kagome and Sango returned to the castle, Kagome got in the shower—or bath, which was in a giant bucket since they didn't have plumbing—and changed into a green kimono. It was tradition for a girl to wear green for a celebration. It was the color of life, and her life was getting more complex now. Commitment was suddenly such and ugly word to Kagome.

Her party was held in her back yard, which was the garden. There were decorations and torches set up to provide light for the whole area. A band played on a small platform. Many people were showing up already and Kagome still wasn't quite ready. Her mother and Sango helped her change. She wore green eye shadow to match her outfit. Her mother brushed her hair for her, since she insisted on wearing it down for her party. She wanted to be casual in some form.

When she went outside, everyone greeted her with a loud "Happy birthday." She danced with children and men from the village and had a good time. Everyone sang Happy Birthday to her while she blew out her cake candles. Not everyone was able to have a slice since the cake wasn't big enough so Kagome gave her piece to a little girl named Rin.

It was then that Kagome saw something moving in the crowd of people. A man, but a man she never saw. And since she would be queen someday, she had to know every name and every face of her people. But this was a face she never saw. She watched as the man made his way through the crowd and hopped the fence.

* * *

"Kagome, did you enjoy your party?" Sango asked as she pulled the kimono off Kagome's shoulders. Kagome shivered as the draft from the room reached her naked shoulders and sent shivers down her spine.

"Yes. It was one of the best nights of my life." Kagome smiled and stepped into her tub... bucket thing. Sango grabbed a sponge and rung it out over Kagome's head. She thought about the man she saw making his way through the crowd. She hadn't taken her eyes off im until he disappeared over the fence. She wondered to herself if anyone else saw that. Surely they would've notified Akira and Karori or one of the guards.

Kagome knew she had never seen that man before. She knew the faces of everyone in the village. But what was strange was that the man had done no harm to anyone in the party. He was simply passing through, meaning the party was just a shortcut.

"Hey, Sango, did you see that man?"

"What man?"

"Umm..." she decided to drop it. Sango mustn't have seen him. She would've told Kagome. "That guy who ate four slices of cake."

"I didn't know someone ate that much cake. He was lucky he got away with it."

"Yeah." Kagome had let it drop. Of course he got away with it, because no one ate more than one slice of cake. Not even Akira. Then again, he wasn't much of a cake person. But how strange of a complete stranger to get away with simply passing through the party. There were guards everywhere. Kagome hadn't gotten a good look at his face, but she saw that he had very long black hair. And that stuck out, because Kagome and Sango were the only people in the whole village with hair going down their backs. But Sango's hair was always tied in a low ponytail.

A complete stranger had come through a party. He could've been dangerous, but he was only passing through, and didn't get caught. That was all Kagome could think about now. But there was something else the clouded her mind even more than anything else had.

She was the only person that noticed.

* * *

**New Story. You guys probably hate me for getting this up instead of _Patients is a Virtue_, but I really wanted to get this up today. It's weird how I published this story on my birthday and in the chapter, it's Kagome's 18th birthday. It's my fifteenth birthday, just like Kagome's in the first Inuyasha episode! What if I got sucked into the shed in my backyard or some crazy shit?! O_o; LOL.**

**I'll get up _Patients is a Virtue_ tomorrow or the day after. I have a fucking dentist appointment. I'm not sure if I'm putting lemon in this story, but I rated it _M,_ just in case. I couldn't get it up today because I was so excited about my new story. Feel free to call me a bitch for not updating it. By the way, I'm switching my rating for _Titanic_ from _M _to _T_ because there wasn't a lemon in it. :P**

**I'm soooo hyper right now after cake and candy bars. Hope you enjoy the story! :D**

**-_Lexy4KagInu_**


	2. Friends

**Beloved**

_**Summary: **__Kagome Higurashi is a princess in feudal Japan. When she turns eight teen, her parents set out to find her a prince to marry. But no one knows that the beloved princess has her eye on a lonely peasant boy from outside of her kingdom._

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Inuyasha, Rumiko Takahashi does. The only thing about this story that I own is the plot. If I owned Inuyasha, it would still be running in America and I would flip out and cry, but you don't see me doing that.

**Note: **For _now,_ every character in the story is human. But there are still demons in feudal Japan.

***

_"Yeah." Kagome had let it drop. Of course he got away with it, because no one ate more than one slice of cake. Not even Akira. then again, he wasn't much of a cake person. But how strange of a complete stranger to get away with simply passing through the party. There were guards everywhere. Kagome hadn't gotten a good look at his face, but she saw that he had very long black hair. And that stuck out, because Kagome and Sango were the only people in the whole village with hair going down their backs. But Sango's hair was always tied in a low ponytail._

_A complete stranger had come through a party. He could've been dangerous, but he was only passing through, and didn't get caught. That was all Kagome could think about now. But there was something else the clouded her mind even more than anything else had._

_She was the only person that noticed._

***

Kagome woke up earlier than she usually did. When she opened her eyes, it was purplish orange outside, meaning the sun was only just starting to rise. She sat up and her eyes squeezed shut as she slammed herself back on her futon. She only had one glass of wine, so why was her hangover so strong? Maybe it was just a _first sip of alcohol _thing. She stood up slowly and walked to the bathroom. It was surprisingly hot in her bed chamber, and she slept in a thin night gown.

I the bathroom she splashed her face with cold water and stared at herself in the body mirror they had in there. She washed more water on her body hoping to cool off more and looked back in the mirror, only to see thick black hair staring back at her.

"Ah!" Kagome jumped back, her heart bounding. She blinked and looked in the mirror again. It was her face, and her black hair was tied in a messy bun at the bottom of the back of her neck. She continued to breathe deeply for a moment and plashed more water on her arms and face before going back to her room. She snuggled back under her thick blanket and fell asleep.

When she woke again it was lighter. She felt something cold moving across her forehead and looked up to find Sango patting a wet cloth on her face. It felt good, since Kagome was still sweating like a pig.

"Did I wake you?" Sango's concered voice filled the silent room. Kagome shook her head and smiled.

"It's the light. And the water feels good." she sighed and sat up, relieved that she didn't have a headache anymore. "What time is it?"

"It's very early. About seven. Your family and Kohaku are still asleep. Would you like me to tell the chefs to prepare breakfast before they wake?"

"No, that's fine. I'm just gonna head out for a bit."

"To the garden?"

"Yeah. Please let me go alone. I just want to walk off a bad dream I had last night." she shuddered at the thought of the thick black mane in her mirror. The hair that belonged to no one she knew, but someone she saw the previous night.

"Okay."

Kagome put on a pair of slippers and tip-toed downstairs to the exit leading to her garden. In the garden, there was a very large tree in the far corner of the fence bordering it. Kagome was the only person who knew about a secret hole in the fence behind the tree. She was luckily skinny enough to fit through the hole thanks to her slender figure. She often went through the fence to a quiet forest on the outside of her village to relax and get away from her princess-duty bullshit drama.

Sango knew about the fence but was afraid to go through it, knowing she'd be beheaded if she left them village without permission. The only people allowed to leave the village were demon slayers, (which she wasn't done training with) men getting wood and the royals.

Kagome went to the small patch of forest that was her favorite. It was a small area with a waterfall, trees and the only bugs around were butterflies. And it was still pretty close to her village so there were no demons around. Besides the waterfall, it was a very quiet and peaceful place. A fantasy place. She wished she could give up royalty for at least a day just to sink into the peaceful place. She lay down under a tree and squinted through the branches to smile at the sun.

This was the only place where she could let out all her anger peacefully or not think about what makes her angry. She would think about everything the made her angry and would let out her anger slowly. The hair in her mirror, the man at her party, the Onigumos...

She finally remembered that she was supposed to write her letters today, and all peace left her. She opened her eyes and sat up groaning. She rubbed her temples and breathed heavily. Why not just run away right now? Was it because she knew she'd get killed by something outside her village? Or that she didn't want to let all her people down that looked up to her. Or she valued her friendship with Sango too much. She tucked her knees up to her face and sighed, watching the water from the fall flowing.

She panicked when she saw something in the waterfall. Long, black hair. Exactly like the hair she saw in her mirror last night. Her fantasy play was already starting to turn into hell, when she made out more features. Skin under the hair, two legs, actually. They were half in the water and partially hidden by the thick black hair.

Kagome crawled to hid behind a tree in case the person was dangerous, but they didn't seem to notice her. Of course, they were facing the other way. She peaked at the stranger and was surprised to see the black her turning a dark grayish color. It got lighter and lighter and lighter until it was a whitish silver color. Then the stranger stepped out of the water on the other side of the small stream.

Now Kagome was sure it was a man. Another way of growing up for growing up as a girl was to catch your first glimpse of a male's penis. She'd seen her little brother's, but she was changing his diaper, and being her brother, it didn't count. This one was _huge_ and she blushed, realizing she was staring at it and looked away. She hid behind the tree again and bit her knuckles.

When she peaked around the tree again, the man was pulling up a pair of pants and she sighed. Sex better be as good as she heard or she'd be really disappointed when she was married. The man was still facing away from her and now pulled on a white coat then a bigger red one and tied it swiftly.

She stood slowly. It didn't seem too wise to make a run for it, so maybe she could get away slowly. She quickly scurried behind the next tree. She knew which way was back to her castle, because looking at the waterfall straight on, all she had to do was turn around and the hole in her garden fence would be a quarter mile from there.

She peaked back at the waterfall, but the man was gone. She looked around, but she couldn't find a trace of him anywhere. She decided that he left, though it was pretty fast and looked around again before stalking off to the castle. However, she wasn't aware of to eyes staring daggers at her from the tree she hid behind.

She walked about ten meters when someone jumped in from of her, abruptly cutting her off. She was dumb struck as she fell back on her butt. She glanced up at the man who startled her. He was tall, and had silver hair. He looked human enough, but his hair color was so strange. And he had cat-like dog ears. Then she saw his expression and was stumped again. He looked so angry, his eyebrows pushed close together and his amber eyes were so hostile it was frightening. Plus, he had two sharp fangs that stood out more than the rest of his teeth. And his nose was scrunched up.

Kagome's eyes widened and she gasped as she started to crawl backward away from him, his eyes never left hers, even when she averted his gaze. When he realized that she was fearful, he backed away and let his face loosen up a bit. He was cautious though, he didn't know this woman and she could be dangerous. When she looked back up at him, her eyes started to tear up. He looked almost scared all of a sudden. He took a step back. Kagome stared up at him, as if waiting for him to say something.

"Sorry." she said so softly she barely heard herself. He raised his eyebrows.

"For what?" he asked incredulously. It wasn't exactly a smart thing to say, but he didn't understand her apology. He admitted to himself that he was the one who needed to apologize for startling her.

"Um. I don't know." Kagome said. And he thought he didn't give a first impression. He chuckled.

"I believe I'm the one who should apologize. I didn't mean to scare you. I just sensed that someone was watching me and you're the only person around so... Were you watching me?"

She was caught red handed.

"Yes, but I was just relaxing. I noticed you in the fall and tried to leave. By the way, you wouldn't happen to be the fellow cutting through my party last night, would you?"

His face turned red from embarrassment. "That was me. I was only passing through. I meant no one any harm. I only harm those who pose as a threat to me. I may be demon, but I'm not the type to go on a killing spree. Besides, I'm only half demon. My other half is human."

_Half_? Kagome questioned in her mind. She had no idea humans and demons could or _w_ould have kids. "That's weird. What's that called?"

"Hanyou."

"Oh."

"I'm Inuyasha. And you are...?" he held out his hand as a friendly gesture. It was hard to believe he was so angry only a moment ago.

"I'm P-" should she tell him she was a princess? No. She didn't know this man. He was an outsider. "Kagome." she smiled sweetly and grabbed his hand. He helped her up and shook her hand, smiling.

"My, you're a beauty. So you live in that village around here?" he asked. Kagome nodded. "Nice place. And that castle is enormous. I was hoping I could live there, since I'm not really going anywhere."

"I'm afraid that won't be possible." she said and frowned at the same time he did. "You seem nice, but the royal family does not know you and you won't be accepted with your demon blood by others in the village. Also, if word gets out that your were at the royal party last night, you'll be killed."

He was silent for a moment before he smiled. "Well, I noticed how before when you asked if I was at the royal party last night, you asked if I was at _your_ party. When you told me your name, you hesitated with a _P_. How would you know the royal family did not know me? And lastly, your clothes tell me that you are of higher class so," he bowed. "I am honored to meet you, _Princess_ Kagome." he smiled. Kagome gasped and looked away, embarrassed. Inuyasha smiled again.

"You mustn't tell anyone I met you." she whispered.

"Same to you." he replied coolly. Kagome blushed. "I really am honored to be in the presence of a beautiful princess like yourself." _And i__f you're still a princess, then you must not be married._ he thought, keeping his cool. "Maybe since you are of royalty, you can get me a home in the village? When you saw me last night, I had black hair because I can't go through there with a demon appearance. I can simply dye my hair again."

"Don't worry about it. I can get you a home without my father knowing. He'd kill both of us if he found out I let you in the village." she said and started walking again. "The village is this way. But you have to stay with me so everyone who sees us knows it's okay. First, dye your hair again."

He sighed and dug something out of his bag. He pulled out a container of temporary black hair dye and got started.

***

Kagome led the way to the village and Inuyasha simply followed, his hair black once again. Kagome was certain that it was his hair she saw in the mirror the previous night. She snuck him around to the other side of the village, afraid to try to sneak him through royal grounds. There was a small house that belonged to an elderly man who passed away several months ago. No one else claimed it, so Kagome decided it was perfect for Inuyasha. The old man's stuff was still in there: a futon, a bucket for water, some old dishes and a whole in the center of the hut for fires.

"There's an out house over there," Kagome pointed out the door and Inuyasha nodded. "There's a river nearby some where so you can catch fish and water for food, and there's berries all over the plants here, so you can eat pretty much anything you want. I'll even bring you some portions of my dinner later tonight, okay?"

"Sounds nice. Thank you." he smiled. "You're a very generous princess."

"It's nothing. And a lot of people saw me with you, so if they ask who you are, just tell them you were sick and I hired my people to help you get well. And if they say they never saw you around before, tell them I let you stay at the castle so you wouldn't have to worry about demon attacks in your condition." she smiled.

"I guess it's fool proof." he simply replied. "What if there was a demon attack, should I use my powers?"

Kagome paused. _He has powers_? "Um. Well, I'm a miko in training, and my servants are demon slayers in training. We already have plenty of demon slayers in the village, so you could try to become one, I guess. If you use your powers my father might set out to kill you or you'll become a hero. I'm honestly not sure."

"How do I become a demon slayer?" he demanded.

"There are plenty of slayers around the village. You'll know them when you see them, because they wear a special outfit with guards. They always carry around weapons, because attacks can happen at any time. They mainly have swords and throwing weapons. Approach one, tell them who you are and that you want to become a demon slayer. They'll test you on your abilities by giving you dangerous and difficult tasks. If you pass them, they give you weapons and train you."

"And with my demon power, I bet I'll be able to pass every test." he smiled proudly.

"What kind of _powers_ do you have, anyway?"

"I can run very fast, jump very high. I have super strength. I can hear, smell and see very well. Plus, my red coat is fire-proof and bullet-proof. I know how to use a sword, and my claws and fangs are certainly an advantage."

"...Wow." she paused. "In that case, I'm sure you'll make it in too. I have to go now and write my stupid letter."

He looked confused. "Letter?"

"Yeah. When I turn eight teen, I have to write to other princes to get married. I think it's stupid."

"I do too. Will you come back later?"

"Yeah. I said I was going to bring you food, didn't I?" she smiled. He smiled back. But inside, he was disappointed. Was she only coming back to bring him food? He really wanted her to stay longer and hang out with her. And the worst part: She had to get married.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed the chapter, and the plot of the story so far. This story is going to have a _lot_ of unexpected events (and sadly, a lot of cliffys), so be prepared for anything! Please review! ^-^**

**My next update will be _All Boy School._**

**_-Lexy4KagInu_**


End file.
